


【殤浪】君子好逑

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: ※西幽戀愛故事※有西幽玹歌相關
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

零、名字

『想知道來龍去脈的話，就必須請你走一趟南方。』  
『你想出趟遠門嗎？』

背著母親留下的琵琶，浪巫謠沉默的跟著前方一黑一藍的兩人前行。黑袍男子背著古樸重劍與身邊藍衣女子低聲交流，兩人間的互動與氛圍在在顯示著不一般的關係。

日沉之時，他與黑袍男子──啖劍太歲針鋒相對，刀劍相擊、招招致命，只為追求一個答案、一個惡非惡的答案。對方語中毫不留情的嘲諷讓他的刀遲疑，一瞬間，他猶豫不決的刀、對方堅定果決的劍直指要害，他卻失去再向前一步的決心。

那個人解下漆黑帷帽，炯炯有神的雙眼凝視著他，看清楚那個男子的面容，他本就動搖的心更加猶疑了。

——那樣正氣凜然的人，真的，是惡……嗎？

一人引導自己歌唱癱瘓皇軍戰鬥力、一人迅速果決的入庫奪劍，配合無間的揚長而去。如果不是因為自己非凡聽覺探得兩人行蹤、如果不是因為那名為嘯狂狷的男人追蹤自己行動，他們早已全身而退。

而自己，也將繼續籠中鳥的人生。

他想得到答案，於是他拋下武器，跟在他們後頭往南前進。從夜晚走到日出、從荒野走到草原，看著他們的背影，沉默前行。

『無視規則的人，才是真正的惡吧？』  
『沒錯，我也是邪惡，但我乃皇女，天下人皆遵從我的慾望、我的歡喜。』

但是，他的直覺告訴自己，不管是涼亭裡、撫琴的睦天命，還是荒野中、持劍應戰的啖劍太歲，都不是惡。  
她跟他，與世間諸惡是不同的。

那我呢？

酒樓裡，沉醉瘋狂的人們；皇宮中，陶醉血腥遊戲的公主；還有面對這一切，如旁觀者般看著人們被逮捕、看著鬥樂的樂師被殺害，隨波逐流的自己。

那我，是什麼？

沉浸在思緒裡，因此，浪巫謠沒察覺前方對談聲早已停止，也沒發現自己緩下腳步，漸行漸遠。

殤不患回頭，便看見被他稱作皇女鶯鳥的俊美樂師走在茫茫草原中，一襲白袍隨風鼓動；已用玉冠束起的楓色長髮輕輕飄揚，在風中畫出優雅的弧線。

樂師微微斂起那雙翠目，眉心蹙出愁的形狀，明明是萬里無雲、碧草如茵的所在，卻襯得那人更加寂寞清冷。打從跟他們行走開始，這名有著魔性之聲的樂師便不再開口，靜默的、順從的，在他和天命一臂之遙的位置跟隨著。

「怎麼，後悔了？」  
不客氣的問句砸到樂師身上，殤不患無視天命的眼神繼續開口，「想回去啦？」

聽聞此言，樂師愕然的抬眼望來，然後搖頭。緊閉的雙唇抿出一抹嫣紅，卻一聲未出，不願開口的態度看在殤不患眼裡簡直矯情。

殤不患嘖了聲，看著樂師這般模樣，心中焦躁有增無減，他踏步上前抓住樂師肩膀，「喂！說話！」

話出口，他便後悔了。

樂師低垂雙眼，那如珍寶剔透的眼被闔住，卻掩不住痛苦神色；白皙手指因緊握而泛紅，掩藏在那雪白袍服中；被扣住肩膀，既不抵抗、也不反擊，彷彿任何傷害都能加諸於郎君身上。  
彷彿，早已接受所有世間的不合理。

「……我不會理解你的想法。」

眼角餘光瞄見天命走了過來，站在距他一步之外的位置等待，殤不患明白夥伴尊重自己的處理，語句不客氣、但語調較先前緩和些。

「你不說，我不會懂、天命不會懂。說了，才有互相理解的機會，你也懂這道理吧？」

握著的肩膀顫了下，他看著樂師慢慢抬眼望來，一雙乾淨的、茫然的、承載許多思緒的眼便撞進心底。

非常美麗的一雙眼。  
盈滿澎湃情感、用世上所有讚美都無法形容的一雙眼。  
若是那雙眼……

「……我、不會逃走。」

樂師低聲回應，似乎是不善言詞的樣子，卻讓聽者感受到話語的份量之重。他閉起眼，再度睜開時，那雙翠玉透著寧為玉碎的堅決。

「我要、知道答案。」

是自己決定要追尋答案的，也是自己決定要看清什麼是惡的，他要用他的眼、他的耳、他的心，看到最後。

他不會逃避的。

「是嗎？那跟緊了。」

放開眼前樂師，殤不患轉身往前走了幾步，突然想到什麼般的回身，「我說，用你啊我啊喂的，太麻煩了。」  
「殤不患，不是『啖劍太歲』。」  
「浪、巫謠。」

俊美至極的樂師笨拙的道出己身名諱，樂師名字早在皇榜廣佈天下時已知悉，但實際聽見樂師說出，一種微妙的感覺掃過心頭。

「浪巫謠，走了。」

與天命示意後，殤不患繼續前行，但他知道樂師會好好跟上，樂師的承諾可以信任。

睦天命快步走上前，跟在他身邊低語，「真意外呢……」  
「什麼？你說我們會打起來？」  
「不，不是這個。」

不是那樣喔，不患。

看到白袍樂師經過對談後，雖然笨拙但堅韌直面一切，以及自己的夥伴明明是個性格俗燥的人，卻為了樂師而收斂自己本有的氣性，不管是誰，都不像是平時的他們了。

太不像了，讓她不禁覺得有些意思。

「浪巫謠會跟好我們的。」

他們繼續前行，在殤不患與浪巫謠交戰後的第四個時辰，浪巫謠知道了啖劍太歲的名、殤不患聽懂了天籟吟者的諾言。

——若是那雙眼，承載了歡喜之情，那肯定是世上獨一份的美景了。

殤不患的心中僅想過一瞬便拋之腦後，卻沒料到，那便是最初為樂師心動的楔子。


	2. Chapter 2

壹、糖葫蘆

浪巫謠，天籟吟者，善使琵琶，聽其吟唱皆如癡如狂，皇女跟前的寵人。

這是民間對浪巫謠的形容，隱隱約約也帶著點以色侍人的評價，殤不患一貫認為認識一個人，是用自己的眼來確認，而不是什麼江湖傳言小道消息。

如果要殤不患評斷浪巫謠是什麼樣的人……「傻孩子」。

看見風景時會放慢腳步、聞到料理的香氣會好奇轉頭，青年看著川流不息的人群，眼神總是流露出期待與不安，那模樣就像是一個充滿好奇心的孩子乖巧聽從父母指令，只能轉動眼珠子，貪婪的將所有有趣的事物記在心裡。

明明，在宮中好東西可沒少見過，市井之中的各種也是稀鬆平常，但這個年輕樂師看見他不熟識的東西時，總是微微瞪大雙眼，仔細的、目不轉睛的把眼前的一切記著，就像現在。

「來呦～糖葫蘆～客倌來一枝？」

糖葫蘆小販熱情的吆喝，舉著稻草棍子吸引客人，稻草間插滿裹了糖的紅艷果子串，一顆顆果子在白日下透出甜蜜的光澤。

白衣青年佇立著，看著一對母子在小販面前看看挑挑，最後買下一串糖葫蘆，小小男童露出大大笑容接下小販給的糖，轉頭便給母親嚐嚐，母子倆一人一口的分食著，離去的背影溫柔又溫暖。  
看著看著樂師便出了神，彷彿想起什麼，那雙靈動的翠眼沁入絲絲感傷。殤不患看著青年神情，心裡所想便脫口而出。

「你想吃？」

青年搖搖頭，眷戀的看了看母子背影後轉身走向他，停在一步外的距離，眼中的情感被青年層層掩蓋住，餘下一片風平浪靜。

相處段時間後，殤不患稍微摸到與浪巫謠溝通的門道，這個青年不說白話、言行如一，在初次溝通後，雖然笨拙，青年對於拋向自己的問題會努力回應。更多時候，青年是默默聽著他和天命對談、天命說話、他說話，靜靜的聽著。

問題範圍有多少，青年就回答多少。他不會額外回答理由緣故，而他的問題，僅讓他回答至此。

想了想，殤不患決定換個問法，「你不想吃，卻看著糖葫蘆小販賣那母子糖串，為什麼？」

為什麼？浪巫謠會看著那樣於市井間稀鬆平常的生活目不轉睛，那雙眼飽含著某種溫暖又傷懷的情感呢？

殤不患的問題讓浪巫謠斂起雙眸，赭黑相間的眼睫細微顫動著，青年似乎是猶豫著、斟酌著，唇瓣幾番開合後，青年抬眼望向殤不患，眼中星火熄滅，僅剩餘燼。

「……沒有、一起吃的人了。」  
已經沒有了。

從母親被自己的聲音殺死後，浪巫謠就明白自己不配得到溫柔。弒母罪人天地不容，他的罪也不會因時間流逝而消失。

那麼嚴厲的母親、那麼溫柔的母親，對自己的歌聲嚴苛鍛鍊至極，對自己高燒不退溫柔呵護至極，已經不在了。

小小的浪巫謠有母親，現在的浪巫謠只能獨自前行。任何幸福、快樂、美好的事物都不該與他有所牽扯，他所在之處，往往帶來悲傷的結果。

雪山上，至親墜崖；酒樓裡，賓客判刑；皇宮內，樂師命如螻蟻，僅為皇女遊戲取樂之用。

他明白了，凡事與他有關的人都會遭遇不幸。無力阻止的話，那就站得遠遠的，一絲一毫都不碰觸，越是幸福的所在，他越不該靠近──即使是如此溫暖的平凡。

那，看一眼就好？  
那些溫暖可遠觀之，這樣，他不用擔心自己帶來的災禍，這些幸福就可以一直幸福下去。

想到方才那對母子互相分食的溫馨畫面，浪巫謠不自覺的露出一點微笑，但看在殤不患的眼裡，青年的笑比哭更加不順眼。

果然是傻孩子，傻得連想要什麼的想法都不敢想的傻孩子！

「啊——真是！」

煩躁的抓頭，殤不患出手如電，在浪巫謠來不及反應前迅速扣住青年手腕，粗糙大掌緊握纖細玉腕，一個巧勁便把人強硬的帶著，青年掙扎的動作讓他握緊手中那截皓腕，不讓青年有逃離的機會。

「放——」  
「想讓皇軍知道你在此嗎？」

青年掙扎得厲害，怕不小心便誤事，殤不患湊近樂師低聲警告，樂師擔心動靜太大引來皇軍而不敢再動作，這點給了殤不患更多發揮空間，半拽半拉的，殤不患帶著青年到小販面前。

「喂，小販，來一串！」  
「好咧～」

小販看見行至眼前的兩人衣著華貴、舉手投足皆非平民百姓，閱人無數的眼光知道有貴人上門，趕緊放低稻草棍，一串串飽滿的、香甜的、紅艷艷的糖葫蘆便落在殤不患與浪巫謠眼前。

浪巫謠有些手足無措，下意識望向殤不患，只見男人來回看了看，迅速的指著其中一枝，「就這個。」

殤不患摸進懷裡，掏出幾枚銅錢交給小販，小販笑呵呵的收下錢，自稻草棍上拿起殤不患指定的糖葫蘆遞來。

「你拿著。」對上浪巫謠困惑的視線，殤不患往糖葫蘆方向下巴一點，「我沒有手，你拿。」

他看著青年愣愣的看看他的左手——他正握著樂師的手腕，再看看他的右手——他正將盤纏收入懷中，視線投到他臉上——他臉上只有鬍渣，最後順從的點頭，青年伸出手，從小販手中接過糖葫蘆。  
跟那對母子一樣的糖葫蘆。

視線有些模糊，浪巫謠眨眨眼，眨去眼中的霧氣，卻眨不掉湧上心頭的酸澀。那種有些難過、有些孤獨、有些高興的複雜情緒交錯著，一時之間，發亮的翠眸緊緊盯著糖葫蘆，卻遲遲不敢動作。

下一瞬，下顎長著鬍渣、刀斧雕鑿般的粗獷面孔闖入視線。在浪巫謠的眼前，殤不患豪邁的咬下一顆裹著糖漿的山楂果，咀嚼兩下後露出微妙的表情。

「……好甜。你不吃嗎？」

被殤不患一提，樂師趕緊咬了一口，甜中帶酸的堅硬口感席捲味蕾，浪巫謠訝異的瞪大雙眼，細細咀嚼著被咬破的糖塊與帶酸的山楂果。

酸澀中蘊含絲絲甜蜜，明明是酸多於甜，卻是吃著吃著口舌生津，越吃越覺得甜。

這是他吃過最好吃的糖葫蘆。浪巫謠想著，便望著已經吃完的男人舔過唇，一副理所當然的樣子。

「好了，現在你有一起吃的人了。」

原來如此。那對母子也是這樣，一人一口的吃著好吃的，帶著溫暖的氣息說說笑笑的離去。原來，糖葫蘆是要一起吃，才會讓吃的人感到美味又高興。

浪巫謠不懂如何說話，才能讓人高高興興的，但有件事，只要他想做他就能做到。

「怎麼不吃了？」

看著浪巫謠怔怔的舉著吃一半的糖葫蘆，不言不語的模樣實在很奇怪，殤不患不客氣的拋出疑問，很快就得到回應。

糖葫蘆遞到自己眼前，在糖葫蘆後、浪巫謠清澈的眼神與他的話語一併放上。

「你也吃，很好吃。」

或許是那雙眼清如此純真，樂師的心思一覽無遺，乾淨純粹的想法本就具備吸引人心的能力，就算是鼎鼎大名的啖劍太歲也無法拒絕。殤不患喔的一聲，伸頭咬走一顆後，咬著糖葫蘆的男人後知後覺的發現某件他到現在才察覺的事。

——剛剛他不但跟浪巫謠分食一支糖葫蘆，甚至直接把浪巫謠咬了一口的糖葫蘆吃下去了。

兩個大男人分食應該還好，但吃了浪巫謠吃過的食物畢竟不怎麼妥當，雖然樂師沒什麼表示，但讓人誤會自己是個輕浮的浪蕩子便不好了。想通關節，殤不患清清喉嚨，很大度的擺擺手，「我吃過了，剩下的糖葫蘆都給你吧！」

樂師點點頭收回竹籤，從善如流吃下最後一顆糖葫蘆。甜蜜逐漸充滿口中，浪巫謠細細品嚐著，雖然還是沒有太多情緒流露，雙眼的神采讓樂師神情被點亮，看起來更有血有肉。

真的是個，一點溫柔就珍惜至極的傻孩子啊！

於是，當睦天命與他們會合時，看見的便是握著竹籤不放，沒有太多表情卻能感覺到心情很好的浪巫謠；以及看著青年握著竹籤，一臉糾結神色的殤不患。

「發生了什麼事嗎？」  
「就請了一串糖葫蘆……」

看著睦天命雖然疑惑但體諒似的理解，殤不患默默感謝天命的尊重，更加確定他把方才的事隱藏起來的想法。

至於為什麼想隱藏起來……現在的他還不懂。


	3. Chapter 3

貳、策馬

睦天命的提議得到殤不患的支持。

「從此地至那處，少說也有七日路程，僅靠雙腿過去過於有勇無謀。」纖纖玉指虛點南方，睦天命看著殤不患與旁邊的浪巫謠續道，「選擇騾馬，對我們這趟行程有助益。」

這趟南方行並非兩三日便到的距離，自都城到南方的目的地，即使是腿腳強健的武者，採徒步方式日夜兼程的前提下，少說也得花上七日。

不是說他們走不起——先不談大名鼎鼎的啖劍太歲殤不患，就連自認自己最弱的睦天命都能背著愛琴徒步奔至目的地，自然考慮的是別的問題。例如：嘯狂狷率領的西幽皇軍、禍世螟蝗領頭的西幽惡人追擊。

做得到是一回事，對目的是否有益又是另一回事，買匹可代步的牲口不僅能節省氣力，有善跑的牲口載運也能縮短移動時間。

「那就買了，不用千里良駒，跑得久的更佳。」

殤不患拍板定案，踏出步伐正打算去尋匹代步牲口，腳步一頓，轉身便對一旁靜靜聽完討論的白衣青年開口，「你怎麼想？」

聽到殤不患的問句，浪巫謠抬起臉，困惑不解的神色讓青年看起來更加稚嫩，「什麼？」

「我們等下要買匹牲口作代步工具，你覺得如何？」  
「好。」

青年點點頭，言簡意賅的答覆配合肢體動作，努力把他的想法表達出來。得到明確的回應，殤不患頭往市集方向一點，話語伴隨行動遞給浪巫謠。

「那就去看看，一起。」  
「嗯。」

旁觀兩人互動的睦天命優雅的側頭，掩飾掉顯而易見的笑意，浪巫謠的純粹她可是深有所感，但殤不患的態度倒是讓她頗有意思。

浪巫謠確實不是敵人，但對他們來說也不到夥伴的程度。曖昧不明的好有多傷人，對於人際關係逕渭分明的殤不患而言，不會也不該發生。  
偏偏，殤不患的人際原則在浪巫謠面前恍若虛設。

思考間，一行人到達專做代步牲口生意的馬市，有別於食肆酒樓，偌大的廣場熱鬧非凡，人們的吆喝聲與動物的嘶鳴聲此起彼落，就希望買主能看一眼自家馴養的動物。

毛驢、騾子、黃馬，不同的動物聚在眼前，浪巫謠看著眼前吃著飼料的小馬駒，眼中對未知事物的好奇一閃而過。他看著殤不患看好目標後上前向賣家問價，看著睦天命一旁輕聲幫腔，三言兩語便讓賣家頻頻拭汗、連連求饒，最後送出握緊的疆繩，收下睦天命塞過來的幾顆碎銀。

他很想知道，為什麼那人對睦天命這麼害怕，於是在睦天命與殤不患一人牽一馬回來時，浪巫謠問出心底疑惑。

「那個人，聽你說話就很害怕，為什麼？」

聞言，殤不患放聲大笑，讓樂師以為自己方才問題是否不妥當而咬唇不語時，睦天命靜靜的看著殤不患，看得殤不患摸摸鼻子收聲。

「我剛剛的話，會讓賣家不虧錢，也不賺錢。」柔聲解釋，睦天命對浪巫謠細細說明其中門道。「賣東西的人，總是想賺錢的，我會讓賣家不虧錢，那人自然就怕賺不到錢了。」

往旁側跨一步，睦天命將方才買下的馬匹牽至浪巫謠手中，「這馬很好，適合我們。」

對睦天命的說法有些似懂非懂，浪巫謠抬頭，對上棕馬那雙咕嚕嚕的黑亮大眼，馬兒看起來溫順又親人，低下頭顱湊近樂師眼前，帶著點撒嬌意味。

不自覺的伸出手，馬兒便蹭了上來，溫熱、潮濕，還有一些很奇妙很陌生的感覺落入掌心。樂師順著毛皮的紋路生疏的撫摸著，得到馬兒親暱的舔舐，馬尾穩定的左右擺動，直接的表達對眼前人的心情。

於是，喧鬧的馬市裡，俊美至極的白衣樂師撫摸著棕馬的頭顱。棕馬親人不說，樂師本來淡漠清冷的氣質在馬兒面前如春冰消融，雖然沒有太多表情，但那雙新綠眼眸流露出的溫柔讓人不敢破壞這樣的美景。

溫柔與孤寂並存的美。

「……好看。」

殤不患低聲評語。行走江湖已久，他認為自己已經見過人間百態、看遍繁華美景，但眼前此景觸動他心底深處，他注視著浪巫謠與馬兒的互動，握緊疆繩的手微微發熱。

「是指什麼好看？」  
「不覺得他好看嗎？啊、不是……」

不假思索的回答後才察覺不對，殤不患握著嘴，一時不知如何解釋，睦天命看著各方面強大的夥伴露出躊躇不已的神態，笑了下後正起顏色，看睦天命慎重的模樣，男人站直身體直視女性。

「不患，你的目光很溫柔。」  
「……這樣啊。」

寥寥數語便交換諸多想法，她直視他、他望著她，兩人沉默著，誰也沒有移開目光。凝結的空氣連殤不患牽著的馬匹也感受到，不安的刨著地。

彷彿已過良久，但僅彈指之間。黑髮女性神色柔和下來，轉頭看向牽起棕馬向他們漫步而來的白衣樂師，嘆息的低語。

「有那一日，別傷他。」

語畢，睦天命走上前，接過棕馬疆繩後與浪巫謠交談著，獨留殤不患在原處沉思。他懂天命的話，他也明瞭給樂師帶來不必要的希望的後果，只是……

搖搖頭，殤不患牽著馬上前會合，一同向鎮外而行。

只是，覺得放不下罷了。

*

兩匹馬，三個人，走走停停踏上官道。

官道維持得不錯，萬幸的是與其相關的道路雖窄，策馬行路綽綽有餘，不只一條的選擇也能確保躲避追軍，確認附近安全後，殤不患對睦天命開口，眼神則投向浪巫謠。

「天命，繩子交給浪巫謠，你跟我一騎。」  
「好。」

點點頭，睦天命把疆繩放到浪巫謠手中，確認對方拿好後，回身與殤不患會合。

殤不患的考量簡明易懂：要騎馬，但不是一人一騎。三人行動本就有暴露風險，正好睦天命是女子，那兩匹馬由他和浪巫謠掌繩，天命跟著他一起，若是有敵人來襲，坐在他後方的天命也能以音攻爭取時間。

翻身上馬，確認睦天命也上馬後，轉頭便看見浪巫謠摸摸馬首，像是在安撫什麼似的，然後足尖一點，便飄然落於馬背上。

「走了！」

確認白衣樂師坐上馬背、雙手也握緊疆繩，殤不患粗略提醒後便一抖疆繩駕馬前行，馬兒聽從御者指示，載著人類小跑步前進。

達達、達達、達達。

睦天命優雅的側坐在後，殤不患駕馬在前，不用回頭確認就能知曉浪巫謠的情況，穩定的馬蹄聲自遠至近而來，殤不患側耳傾聽，確認樂師跟上後，便一抖疆繩，直接加速。

沉默的跟在殤不患與睦天命的背後，各種思考在浪巫謠心中盤旋不定，身體還是穩穩夾著馬肚、握緊疆繩緊追在後。

這是他第一次接觸馬，第一次騎馬。

跟山上的野獸不大相同，弱肉強食的法則是理所當然，不夠強，就會成為強者的盤中飧；下山後，他遠遠看過人們與動物共存，卻沒能仔細端詳；入宮後，皇女喜好血腥玩樂之餘，在吃食上從不虧待天籟吟者，但宮中比山裡更黑暗，想活下去卻沒有自由的他比野獸還不如。

此身不由己，他確實是皇女的鶯鳥。

所以，當睦天命將馬匹的疆繩放在他手上，他看著這麼溫馴的動物，不自覺的撫摸著對自己和善的對象，感受著動物特有的，單純的心。

人類可以產生的惡意是多麼深不可測，這幾年早已親身體會，但動物不同，動物不會利用他、動物不會強迫他進行殘酷遊戲，動物很單純。

殤不患也是這樣。

但他知道，殤不患是不一樣的。

看見自己與前方殤不患與睦天命拉開一點距離，浪巫謠摸摸馬兒，馬兒彷彿了解騎者想法般，不需抖動疆繩便自行加快，跟上前方馬匹逐漸接近。

殤不患離自己有段距離，但只要他想，他就能騎馬追上殤不患。說不上為什麼，但浪巫謠知道，騎馬的自己跟宮裡的自己，他覺得騎馬的自己是高興的。

殤不患不會等他，也不會阻止他。

從啖劍太歲叫他回去他的鳥籠時，他便感覺出此人與嘯狂狷所言有所出入，到這個人請他走南方一趟時，直覺告訴他，殤不患會給他他想知道的答案，之後，他跟在那兩人身後，見識到很多他聽過，卻沒看過的東西。

這些未知，是殤不患帶來的。肆意妄為的啖劍太歲，所做所為都憑他本心，卻更加自由灑脫，如鷹般不受拘束。

睦天命那時說的，「很強大的人」，就是殤不患吧？強得無視規則，心靈也強得無限自由，他只能像現在這樣，騎著馬、看著他的背影追逐著。

追逐這個身心皆強大的人。

這種感覺，算不算是嚮往呢？浪巫謠想著，壓低身軀抖了下疆繩，馬兒便逐漸追上殤不患與睦天命、逐漸縮短距離、逐漸與睦天命並行、逐漸向前、再向前。

他想要向前、再向前。

駕著馬兒，他與殤不患並肩前行。

浪巫謠轉過頭，睦天命驚喜的目光與殤不患讚賞的笑容映入眼簾，不知為何，心情比方才獨自駕馭馬兒時更高昂了。

希望有一天，他能與殤不患並駕齊驅。


	4. Chapter 4

參、夜宿

有馬匹做為助力，他們持續向南方移動，人煙逐漸稀少，尋得可借宿打尖的地方變得不容易，就地宿營成為他們目前的選擇。

「是水聲。」  
「這裡休整吧！」

潺潺流水聲掩蓋在林間深處，細微得讓人難以察覺，但有以樂為武的睦天命與浪巫謠在，再不起眼的聲響也無所遁形。先是浪巫謠敏感的望向森林某處、接著兩匹性格溫順的馬兒嘶了聲，馬蹄踏了幾下。同時，睦天命亦閉上雙眼，凝神傾聽一陣後，說出她所聽到的，浪巫謠亦沉默點頭。

沒有猶豫，殤不患直接拍板定案。距離日落還有一個時辰，來不及趕到下個村落、強行加速也會傷了馬匹腳力，不如利用這一個時辰尋覓吃食飲水，休整一晚再出發。

把馬繫好，殤不患與睦天命對視一眼，瞬間達成共識，「我找吃的。」  
「這裡我顧。」

分工完畢，男人轉頭看向安靜繫好馬匹、佇立一旁的浪巫謠，想想，還是跟浪巫謠交代幾句，「你就……隨便做點什麼吧！」

語畢，殤不患擺擺手，黑袍一閃直接踏入林中，很快便看不見身影。睦天命目光一轉，白衣樂師悵然若失的神情正好被捕捉到，只見浪巫謠斂目低頭，額前碎髮柔軟的垂下，貌似思考著的樣子。

須臾，她看著俊美樂師抬起頭，剔透眼神對上她，似是詢問她的態度，她回望浪巫謠不言不語，決定怎麼做的人是浪巫謠，她那時誤會過他，現在的她尊重他的想法。

所以，你決定怎麼辦呢？浪巫謠。

浪巫謠看著她，微微點頭後，轉身便竄入林中，徒留黑髮女性與兩匹馬於原地。

「哎呀呀……」睦天命狀似苦惱的捧著臉，玩味的笑容怎麼也壓不下去。

不曉得不患發現浪巫謠跟上他時，是什麼表情呢？

真想看看呢！

可惜，什麼都沒有。

殤不患迅速的於林間穿梭，這座森林蘊含天賜的恩惠，想尋得吃食並非難事，只是，從方才開始，他就知道有個人跟在他身後了。

他前進、後面的人就前進；他停下、後面的人就停下，殤不患站在原地，聽著不遠處細微的呼吸聲，眉頭玩味的挑起，慣持拙劍的手便自後方向前一擺。

「別跟在我後面了，過來。」

後方的腳步聲與呼吸聲帶著音韻感靠近，不一會兒，楓紅與月白映入眼簾，浪巫謠看著男人的側臉，眼中的躊躇一覽無遺。

「走吧！找些吃的回去。」

側頭示意，殤不患施展輕功繼續尋覓獵物蹤跡，很快便察覺到斜前方有獵物的動靜，他想提醒浪巫謠有獵物之事，樂師已自他身旁竄過、腳尖挑起小石子精準踢向獵物方向，短促雞啼明示獵物被擊中，殤不患忍不住發出讚嘆。

「喔？」  
「……那裡，有活物。」

以為自己這樣做不妥的浪巫謠停下動作，回身便是笨拙的解釋，怯怯抬眼，男人單手摩挲下顎，表情很是滿意。

「挺不錯嘛！」

拍拍浪巫謠的肩，殤不患撥開樹叢大步上前，一隻折了腳的雉雞在地上撲騰著翅膀，他熟練的取來細長草葉作為簡易綁繩綁起獵物，一把抓起遞到樂師面前。

「你獵到的，拿著。」  
「嗯。」

接過雉雞，浪巫謠側耳傾聽，可以聽見附近還有幾隻落單的活物奔跑、水聲、樹葉沙沙聲，他張口正想說什麼，便見殤不患往前衝出，他抓著雉雞緊追在後，看著殤不患隨手便拾起空中飄零的落葉往前一劃，本是輕觸即碎的葉化為最鋒利的暗器，一擊便斷了雉雞的生路。

手上雉雞拍著翅膀，期望捉著牠的人類網開一面，浪巫謠看了看手上獵物，眼光投向殤不患的手——斷氣的雉雞被男人捆好提起。  
這樣毫不猶豫的殺生，好嗎？

「不吃，就會餓肚子。」接收到浪巫謠詢問的目光，晃晃手上的獵物，殤不患說得理所當然，「取夠填飽肚子的份，不是應該的嗎？」

更何況，眼前兩隻雉雞對天命來說只能吃個七分飽，他自己的份都還沒抓到呢！看浪巫謠恍然大悟的眼神，不知為何覺得挺可愛的……咳，打住。

看浪巫謠理解的點點頭，殤不患清咳一聲，開口直奔主題，「總之，至少再抓個三隻才夠用，走了！」

話音方落，兩人已飛身上前，根據方才聽取的動靜，在水邊還有群雉雞在奔跑，他們施展輕功，或擒或殺，在雉雞聲聲啼鳴為點綴下，浪巫謠輕巧一躍，一手拿住雉雞後頸，乾淨俐落的身手讓旁邊的做完初步處理的殤不患忍不住稱讚。

「好！」

不稱讚沒事，殤不患的稱讚反而讓樂師嚇了一跳，急忙抓住雉雞的浪巫謠沒注意接下來的落腳處，堪堪將背上琵琶往岸上一投，噗通的水花聲中，白衣樂師與雉雞一起掉入水裡，雙雙成為落湯雞。

「嘖！」  
「咳咳、咳！」

從河裡坐起，浪巫謠看看手上被水嗆暈的雉雞心裡鬆了口氣，幸好落水時沒放手，吃食確保無慮。頭頂暗下，他抬頭，便看男人踩進河裡，半彎腰對他伸出手。背著光，浪巫謠看不清男人的表情，但他隱約感受到殤不患波動的情緒。

事實上，浪巫謠的感受既對也不對。

在看見浪巫謠落水的瞬間，殤不患嘖了聲，趕緊放下手上雞隻大步上前，看著浪巫謠自河中坐起咳嗽著，手上獵物半壓在水中，已經奄奄一息，但這不構成他怔愣在地的理由。

一襲白衣輕且軟，吸了水後服貼在青年身上，隱晦又大膽的勾出青年精瘦結實的身材，秀氣的肩、柔韌的胸、緊實的腹、有力的腿，皆在眼前無所遁形。楓紅髮絲零散的蜿蜒在青年背後、溼答答的落在青年頰邊，白與紅的對比，與青年咳嗽時濕潤的翠綠眼眸，形成一道美景。

令他內心躁動不已的美景。

這樣不對，他只是放不下這個純粹的傻孩子，除此之外，什麼想法都不該有。

踏進河裡，他壓去心底的異樣，彎身對樂師伸出手，樂師握上他的手，翠綠的眼中乾淨得只有信任，他定下心，一把把人從河中拉起帶上岸。

「脫掉衣服。」

浪巫謠不懂，殤不患把自己拉上岸後的第一句話是叫他脫下衣袍，但同是男性，也沒什麼好遮掩的。想想，樂師放下獵物，在男人眼前解開衣帶、褪下那身濕透的白裳，如羊脂白玉般剔透的肌膚逐漸展現在男人眼前，柔韌中蘊含爆發力的身體比方才更加衝擊男人感官，殤不患暗自調息下，解下自己披風披上樂師的身子，也掩住那旖旎絕色。

「幫你弄乾衣服，這個將就下。」

說著，殤不患拿過樂師本來輕軟細緻的白裳，看似粗魯實則謹慎的擰去水份後，運起功法，粗略的蒸乾衣裳。浪巫謠睜大雙眼，看著男人雙手翻動著自己的袍服，從裡到外無一遺漏的檢視著，不知為何覺得雙頰發熱，有種隱密被人碰觸的感覺。

「裡衣好了，穿著。」殤不患把月白裡衣遞給樂師，外袍則被他掛回臂彎，他轉身回頭取著獵物，一併避開樂師著衣的景。拿完獵物，男人再度面對樂師時，樂師已經套好裡衣，正抱著他的披風躊躇著。

「披好！」不由分說的把披風裹到浪巫謠身上，殤不患在樂師不解的神情下淡淡解釋，「外袍等下帶回去烤火，別讓天命等太久。」

眼前的樂師被雪白滾著皮毛的披風包裹著，或許是披風寬大，樂師被裹得嚴實，反而襯得臉龐更加稚嫩。披風上還有殤不患的氣息，裹在身上彷彿被男人擁抱著－－想到從身上裡衣跟披風都有殤不患的溫度，浪巫謠臉一紅，覺得羞澀，更多的是不解。

他們都是男子，行事亦是坦蕩光明，羞澀之情從何而來？

看著殤不患提著獵物轉身離去的背影，浪巫謠搖搖頭甩去困惑，抱起琵琶趕緊跟上男人腳步，默默走在殤不患身後。

殤不患會不會生氣呢？他沒抓好獵物，還掉入水裡弄了一身濕。浪巫謠看著男人玄黑背影轉著各種思緒，所以他沒注意到男人停下腳步，一時不察整個人撞上殤不患的背，他趕緊退開距離，抬眼便是殤不患的苦笑。

「害你掉到水裡，抱歉。」  
「你不生氣？」

殤不患訝異的挑眉，浪巫謠的疑問出乎意料之外，「你幫我抓了這麼多獵物，感謝你都來不及了，何況是生氣？」  
「我幫到忙了嗎？」  
「幫大忙了。」

回答得斬釘截鐵，殤不患凝視眼前的樂師微微睜大雙眼的模樣忍俊不禁，輕咳一聲，殤不患端正神色，對浪巫謠說出本該跟他說的話。

「總之，謝謝你幫忙了。」說完，殤不患看著樂師翠玉的眼裡湧出神采，有些侷促的轉身踏出步伐，「時間也不早了，走吧！」

真的是個純粹過頭的傢伙，一點點好就這麼高興、這麼珍惜，明明這些都是稀鬆平常的事，於他而言便是舉手之勞罷了，但看見浪巫謠每一次都露出珍惜至極的神情，總讓他不知不覺的想對浪巫謠再好一點。

若是哪天再也沒有對浪巫謠好的人呢？

對自己產生的想法震驚，殤不患腳步頓了一下，然後恍如無事般繼續行走，只是心裡不如外表所見的無事。

他得先想清楚才行。  
*  
「原來是這樣啊……」

往火堆又添了幾根枯枝，睦天命輕輕的說著，一旁掛在火堆旁烤著的白袍與殤不患複雜的神色映入眼簾。

想到早前浪巫謠狼狽不堪的跟著殤不患回來、殤不患動作利索的把獵物交給她料理後，便帶著僅著裡衣與不患的披風、看起來似懂非懂的樂師安置在火堆前的樣子，睦天命忍不住笑了出來。

雉雞們被睦天命做成了叫花雞，吃得乾淨無比。浪巫謠默默坐在火堆前，被殤不患要求做好保暖，不敢移動位置。乖巧的模樣與不患操心的模樣有天壤之別。

「等下我守夜，你爭取時間休息。」  
「好。」

殤不患沉聲交代，睦天命看了眼浪巫謠烤火的背影，尋了一旁樹下靠坐小憩去了。

火星劈啪飛濺，澄紅火焰在翠玉眼眸映出光。浪巫謠看著溫暖的火焰跳動，忽明忽暗的燃出一片靜謐，令他有些昏昏欲睡。

殤不患是個溫柔的人，他想。

會讓他跟著走、會幫他弄乾衣物、還會跟他說道歉與謝謝。他明明就做得不是很好，但是殤不患說他有幫上忙時，他心裡好高興，高興的不知道該說什麼才好。

在殤不患眼中，他就是浪巫謠而已，與世間眾生無異。

他們之後定會分道揚鑣的。浪巫謠沒有忘記這場旅途的目的，目的達成，也是曲終人散之時，這是理所當然的結果。

但他捨不得結束，他還想多認識殤不患一點。

眼皮沉沉下垂又猛然睜開，反覆數次，正當樂師打算以疼痛作為清醒的手段時，一具暖熱的體溫出現在他身邊，然後，男人熟悉的聲音篡進耳裡。

「肩膀借你。」

殤不患的聲音讓他平靜，浪巫謠看著男人堅毅的側臉，也知道男人說一是一的性格，不再猶豫，楓色頭顱怯怯倚靠在黑袍男子肩上，翠玉雙眼緩緩閤起。

聽著肩上綿長的呼吸聲，殤不患瞥了眼靠著自己的青年沒說什麼，大手自發性的攬著樂師的肩，讓樂師靠得安穩。

對浪巫謠太過溫柔了，這樣不好。

殤不患看著燃燒著的火堆，抽起一根樹枝投入火中，樹枝燒出劈啪聲，也燒出他的警覺心。過多的溫柔會化作致命的刀刃，傷了自己也傷了他人，對浪巫謠的好，若是無法負起責任，還不如一開始冷眼以對。

但他放不下浪巫謠，他放不下這個跌跌撞撞的走出鳥籠，卻茫然望著天空的雛鳥。既然如此，那就在這趟旅途中，依本心而為吧！

他得好好準備了。

*

天明了。

他們在曙光乍現之時起身趕路，穿過樹林、穿過村落，空氣逐漸暈染了鹹澀的氣息，隨著浪花拍打聲越發清晰，他們將馬繫好後，殤不患背著萬世神伏走在前頭。

浪巫謠看著殤不患的背影走著，他隱約有個預感，殤不患跟睦天命打算在他眼前揭露些什麼。而那個什麼，便是他想追尋的真相。跟著走上海灣，站在陡峭的岩岸上，映入眼簾的是一望無際的海與初生的朝陽。

——如果自海面裸露出來的破碎建築不計的話。

殤不患轉身面對浪巫謠，他看著樂師俊美清冷的面容，心底微動。樂師的眼神依然是乾淨純粹，但他要在樂師面前揭開世間陰暗之處，以最殘忍的方式。

浪巫謠，只有順從是不足以在世間存活的。殤不患忽視掉心底的異樣，對眼前的樂師開口。

「此處變成海灣，不知不覺也是一年前的事了……」

他要在浪巫謠眼前，撕開虛偽的假象。


	5. Chapter 5

肆、抉擇

這個世間，遠比樂師所想的醜陋。

站在海邊，浪巫謠抱著琵琶聽著殤不患的話語，他想知道的來龍去脈隨著浪花的拍打聲，毫無保留的展現在眼前。

特地跟來這一趟，用這雙耳、雙眼見證世間的惡，認清自己做了什麼、對他人帶來什麼樣的後果，是值得的。

那個名叫殤不患的人，像是引路者般，在他眼前揭開朦朧的紗幕，讓他感受到許多曾經只在想像中的事物，體會到世間依然有其溫暖之處。

這場旅程，是建立在他想找到答案的前提進行，不管是睦天命、還是殤不患，他羨慕這樣的夥伴關係，也理解自己不會有這樣的關係性。他曾以為與睦天命會是這樣的關係，只是，那份可能性也在宮裡被女性一刀兩斷了。

他依然孤身一人。

所以，當他點點頭轉身離開時，睦天命遲疑的聲音聽起來有點遙遠，也不足以讓他停下腳步。只是，走沒兩步，一道聲音便取代睦天命的聲強勢介入。

「慢著！接下來換我們有事找你！」

浪巫謠回身，就看見殤不患越過睦天命逕自上前，不客氣的話語便隨之而來，「我聽見你和天命競賽時唱的歌了。我才體會到，要是我沒堅定心神，魂魄恐怕就被奪走了。」

銳利的眼神直視浪巫謠，殤不患尖銳的戳破青年早已明瞭的事實。

「你的歌聲……確實具有魔性，是超乎人類所能應付的力量。」

所以說，你這人的危險性，與我所蒐集的魔劍沒有太大差別。我怎麼能眼睜睜看著這樣的人，回到那個性格扭曲的皇女身邊呢？男人這麼說，那雙直視他的深褐雙眼中有著不加掩飾的正氣，在這充斥天地的惡意中，那人清澈的氣場讓人心生嚮往，亦讓他茫茫無所依。

這副聲音本就是不祥凶器，母親、酒客、侍衛、樂者，皆因「浪巫謠」招致不幸，無一例外。對於能為蒼生大義不惜一戰的殤不患而言，浪巫謠跟萬世神伏都是麻煩、都得出手處置。

若他說要回宮，男人絕不會袖手旁觀。因為宮裡，還有那個尊貴的、邪惡的、僅將人作為玩物看待的皇女殿下，對她而言，浪巫謠就是一個不會毀壞的玩具，她期待那份永恆期待太久，便更不可能放手。

那，殤不患希望我怎麼做？

你想說什麼？他問，對於魔性之劍的我，你想要我回答什麼？

你自己應該也瞭解，是吧？殤不患反問，彼此早已對答案心知肚明的現在，男人態度步步緊逼，話語如利刃般直指要害，拳頭彷彿想抓住青年的真意似的握緊。

「總有一天，你歌喉裡的魔性，會被用來滿足更邪惡的野心，就像以前被用在此地的神誨魔械一樣。」

所以，浪巫謠，你打算怎麼做？

男人的言外之意他聽得明白，聽得太過明白，所以更無所適從。他開口，話語和著風中屬於海的鹹澀遞去，有如樂師逐漸熄卻的情感。

*

向南去是三人，往北返餘一人。

琵琶依舊在懷，浪巫謠珍惜的抱著樂器前進，日光西斜，他抬頭望去，故鄉的雪山便映在眼底，即使發生那麼多事，這裡依然還是如記憶一般，清冷蕭索。

踏上獸道，循著記憶的路上山而去，以人類腿腳來說不甚方便的道路，對野獸而言足矣。不合時宜的，他想起了在宮中所見的白象。

初見時，白象正被一旁的象夫拴上腳鏈，腳鏈是草繩編就的，以白象之力要掙斷輕而易舉，但讓他驚愕的是，本來鬧騰的白象一拴腳鏈，馬上乖巧聽話的趴在原地不動，那雙眼睛透出的討好中，有著掩蓋不了的恐懼。

許是他的視線過於愕然，象夫轉頭一見是天籟吟者，便三言兩語的說明此為馴象一環。原來，在白象還年幼之時，為了讓白象習得禮儀，每當白象不聽話便是以鐵鍊鎖腳並以有尖鉤構成之象棒擊打，久而久之，即使鐵鍊換成草繩，只要一被拴上腳便聽話乖巧了。

他忘不了白象的眼神，那雙渴求自由卻被束縛的眼神。現在想想，大概是因為在那頭白象身上看見自己的影子吧？

一手撥開結起薄霜的枝椏，浪巫謠低過頭走向深處，地勢逐漸陡峭，周圍溫度逐漸降低，熟悉的冷降臨周身，如他的心一般冰冷。

『我不會再回到宮中。』

那時，他站在海邊回殤不患的問，他能做到的，就是此身不再回到那華美的金絲籠為皇女所用。

『哦？那你要去哪？』殤不患步步逼近，言詞更加犀利，『身懷這等異能，有你能安穩生活的地方嗎？』

『我已經不想再跟任何人扯上關係。』

皇女也好、嘯狂狷也好、酒樓老闆也好、甚至是睦天命，跟他人有關係都會帶來非他所願的結果，那就不要再有關連。

『是嗎？這樣還說得過去。』似乎對他的回答還能接受，殤不患解下萬世神伏直指他的眼前，『我也正在尋找有哪個地方，可以把這些危險物品全部丟掉，這些東西，只能由我帶著走。』

男人的話語有種非我不可的傲慢，但他清楚，那個被世人喚作「啖劍太歲」的男人確實有傲慢的本錢。

『但像你這種懂得想辦法，把自己藏起來的人就不用我操心了。』

他選擇不再與俗世有關聯，能走的路就此一條。當記憶中與母親對練武藝、鍛鍊歌聲的茅草屋映入眼簾，浪巫謠抱著琵琶，看著鵝毛白雪緩緩飄落。  
撥弦三兩聲，不成調的琵琶音在山林間空洞的迴盪。

「……這裡，好安靜。」

閉上眼，雪花輕巧的落到他的臉上，冰冷的感覺自頰上傳來，依稀可聞殤不患乾脆直接的話語。

『是個省事的傢伙，真是太好了。』

冰冷的液體從頰邊滑落，浪巫謠怔怔的望著眼前孤寂，心底聲音吶吶響動。

我，浪巫謠會把自己藏好的。  
殤不患，謝謝，再見。

*

雪山的生活很單純，一張床、一日三餐、從不懈怠的練武鍛歌，這裡除他外便只有野獸，放聲高歌也不用擔心給人帶來麻煩，再加上自從回來後，一個人時會聽見的鬼之聲已經不再出現了。

獨自一人沒什麼不好，很快會習慣的。

所以，當睦天命背著琴到來時，他僅錯愕一瞬便回神，這大概是自宮裡一戰後，他真正意義的與睦天命交談。黑髮女性言辭懇切，當他說他的歌聲是劍時，睦天命就像在涼亭夜談那般不否定他的話，同時也說出自身的看法。

她說，他有鋒利的才能、也有可掌握才能的劍柄。  
她說，他的靈性與魔性是不尋常，但是因他有人的靈魂才能將這些錘鍊成歌聲。

——只要你有人的靈魂，就有辦法跟人類共生。這句話，我無論如何都想告訴你。

睦天命留下的話在他心底發出回音，他走入熟悉的岩洞，伏流沿著既有溶溝流動，洞頂垂下的尖石落下水滴，幼時練習聽音辨位的所在讓人懷念，在地上，熟悉的刀已滿佈斑駁銹跡。  
碰那刀，刀身便化為粉末消散，只留下手中刀柄，彷彿可以聽見母親的叮囑，她說，他的異能只有進宮獲寵方可受到庇護。他進宮、也確實受到庇護，代價是成為皇女手上的一枚棋，隨之擺弄玩樂。

他跟那頭白象沒什麼分別。

腳鏈束縛白象，即使後來長大成象、鐵鍊替換成草繩，白象也只能渴望自由卻沒有行動——牠的心也被銬住了。

那浪巫謠呢？浪巫謠的腳上沒有腳鍊，但浪巫謠沒有離開酒樓、沒有離開皇宮，是什麼束縛著他？母親的話？不願孤獨的屈從？但是，那麼多的聲音，唯獨浪巫謠的想法被浪巫謠無視，這不是很奇怪嗎？

想做的事，不該倚靠他人看法。自己的劍柄該由自己握住，未來之道也該由自己決定。

「不，母親，巫謠要走不同的路。」

即使傷痕累累也在所不惜，他要解下這副腳銬，走向自己所想的方向。拋去刀柄，他頭也不回的踏出岩洞。

浪巫謠，現在你想怎麼做？

前往山腳下的路上，浪巫謠望著枝頭灑下的金芒捫心自問。朦朧的，一個人影便自心頭清晰的浮現。確定了自己的道以後，與那人相處的點滴與其中蘊含的情感，便如融雪般一點一滴的匯聚成涓涓細流，潤物無聲。

『皇女的鶯鳥，別到籠子外多管閒事！』

初見時，這個男人就尖銳直當不客氣，行走後，才發現男人特有的溫柔。越是了解、越是憧憬，越是憧憬、越是嚮往，放在男人身上的目光愈來愈久，心也越來越受殤不患吸引——為那隨心所欲但又剛正凜然的姿態。

他想要像殤不患一樣，成為頂天立地的人。  
他想要跟在殤不患身邊，成為他的助力。  
他想要成為殤不患的夥伴。

殤不患不需要他也無妨。想要默默跟在他身邊看著他、想要助他完成那份艱鉅的任務、想要為他擋下所有會影響他的危機、想要看見他豪邁爽朗的笑容。

因為巫謠就想這樣做。

所以，他飄然落在嘯狂狷率領的西幽皇軍前，一出手便是一波音攻逼退皇軍的攻勢。站在殤不患與睦天命前面，浪巫謠直視嘯狂狷宣告自己的意志，從今以後隨心而走，用自己的耳目判斷善惡是非。

「不要緊嗎？這樣一來，你就沒有退路了。」

站在眼前的殤不患握著染血的竹，既是警告他選擇的道之險、也是提醒他選擇此道後再無平穩。明明皇軍威脅步步緊逼，他和睦天命兩人亦急需外援，但殤不患還是這樣確認著他的想法，心頭為之一暖。

他會握緊自己這把魔性之劍，斬斷邪惡、守護善良，為此而戰。彷彿回應他的意志，手中琵琶發出鬼之聲，自名聆牙的琵琶轉化為言靈之器。心有所悟，沸騰的情感與堅定的意志交織成力量，素白燃成焰紅，他握緊化為刀型的言靈武裝出戰。

刀刃如樂音舞動、腳步如樂曲般點踏，浪巫謠身著焰紅斬惡斷邪，面臨千軍萬馬反而讓他的心為之高昂，手起刀落，敵人身首異處，隨言靈之力燃燒殆盡。

以非凡魔性挑戰人間的覺悟，皆化做他的呼吸、脈搏、心跳，空氣變得灼熱，難以言喻的痛快自左胸口熊熊燃燒著，再快一點、再快一點、再讓這具肉身如心般迅如雷電。

不用再顧忌他人的話語、不用再考慮他人的行為，堂堂正正的、用自己的心觀看世界，他人有難便扶持、他人為邪則斬惡，他是浪巫謠，是自己的主人。

此身為破邪而戰、此心為正義鼓動，他揮動吟雷聆牙宛若演奏般，帶給敵人邁向死亡的輓歌，深紅衣袖飄揚、焰色髮辮舞動，配合著氣勁爆發的時機揮動刀刃，給追命靈狐一記重創。

為胸中信念而戰是如此痛快！

直到茅屋門啟、目錄大成，他配合睦天命音攻的時機衝向皇軍，行雲流水的動作是敵人灰飛煙滅的前奏，為殤不患、睦天命與天工詭匠殺出一條血路，全身而退。

他的力量能幫助他想幫助的人。

天命道出他們的行動注定沒有安寧，殤不患也提醒與他們素昧平生的他沒必要淌入這場渾水，最後討論隨著禍世螟蝗的追擊、他順勢加入殤不患一行人並肩作戰而結束。

其實，不管有沒有危險，他會像與皇軍對峙那般挺身而出，成為睦天命的盾、殤不患的劍，因為他浪巫謠就想這麼做。

或許他還不習慣人世，但也無妨，人世中有他便好。  
若有那天，他想把心交給殤不患。


	6. Chapter 6

伍、動心

「『懸賞：啖劍太歲搶奪天籟吟者浪巫謠，致其下落不明，違抗皇命。若有發現其蹤跡者，舉發者可得特別獎賞，死活不論』，哇！」  
「沒想到這啖劍太歲連人都盜走啦！」  
「不過這樣也好，那個天籟吟者就不用參加皇女那個殘酷遊戲了……」  
「喂喂太大聲了，噓──」

佈告欄前，圍觀群眾在識字先生讀出官府最新的告示後，紛紛發表感言。其間脫口而出的心裡話馬上被制止，話音雖不大，對武者來說也足夠聽清楚了。

不遠處，戴著帷帽的一對男女接過餅舖老闆手上的包裹後付錢離去，雖不見其真容，但女子高挑優雅的姿態與男子豪邁剛健的步伐讓人不由得多看幾眼，看兩人手提滿是物品的挎籃也不妨礙行走，或許是哪裡來的游俠途經此地吧！

等到離人群有段距離時，女子輕笑一聲，換來一旁男子的嘆息。女子──睦天命轉頭看向自己向來強大的搭檔，清脆的嗓音染上笑意。

「當初，不知道是誰說『自己欠下的因果債只能自己償還』的呢？」  
「呃、這能怪我嗎？」  
「比起萬世神伏更重視巫謠，皇女殿下可真是夠恣意妄為了。」  
「她想要的，不擇手段也要得到，就是這種個性才有這種行事。」

提及宮中那位掌政皇女，殤不患的聲音冷了幾分，不管嘲風是真想把浪巫謠鎖在宮裡、或是浪巫謠只是個掩蓋神誨魔械被盜的藉口，他們都不該再多逗留了。

躲藏不該是他們的主要目的，還有幾把危險性高的兵器流落民間，該做的事沒變。況且……與睦天命對視一眼，後者點點頭後，殤不患與睦天命慢慢加快步伐，到前面叉道時兩人腳下提氣，無預警的往不同方向狂奔而去，讓後面追蹤的數人陷入驚慌。

「他們發現了！」  
「回報瓔珞大人，其餘人追！」

是禍世螟蝗的追兵！抓好挎籃，殤不患頭一偏、伸出二指夾住飛鏢後隨手後甩，無視後方慘叫聲繼續左彎右拐，抄起路旁的竹編籮筐便反身就是揮動，柔軟的莊稼之物在男人手中便是神兵利器，一個籮筐就割斷兩人喉頭、一人後頸，最後插在一人腦上，大量鮮血噴濺，男人眼明手快倒退幾步，倒不是怕身上沾到血，但方才採買的吃食沾到血那可就不妥了。

況且，有各路追兵逼近，最簡單的解決辦法，就是斬草除根！

一口氣把追兵都處理掉，殤不患拍拍實際上不存在的灰塵，謹慎的多繞點遠路，避免被追蹤的可能性。雖然噬心毒姬的武功尋常，但她可是擅長忍術與使毒的高手，若是讓她追蹤上可就麻煩了。

走著走著，思緒又不由得飄到現在西幽話題的中心。

浪巫謠，天籟吟者，或者該說「原」天籟吟者。

那個青年的心如稚兒般純粹乾淨，甚至是帶著點傻氣，雖然寡言少語，但所思所想從那雙眼裡看得一清二楚，這樣表裡如一的單純還沒被嘲風的惡染黑簡直奇蹟。

也因此，面對這種放任自己能力的傢伙，放不下的他忍不住就想多嘴一句。那時候在海邊近乎質問的步步緊逼，皆是為了解青年自身的想法而問。如同那時與天命所說的，不管這些事是不是浪巫謠所希望的，浪巫謠都得為他自己欠下的因果債負責。

單純不該成為藉口，拋棄不掉的能力注定浪巫謠的未來沒有平穩，之後還會有更多想利用他的人覬覦他渴望他，那個青年必須學著為他自己擔起責任，不該是旁人強加責任與他。

正因為相處過，知道浪巫謠的好，所以才無法對青年隨波逐流的行動無動於衷──浪巫謠得以自己的想法，做出自己的選擇。

但看到身著白衣的青年黯然離去的背影，他的心猛的緊縮了下。一種說不清的情緒壓在心頭，沉甸甸的令人難受，他看著那道背影逐漸縮小，最後消失在地平線那端，才收回視線與天命一同回天工詭匠的實驗室。

浪巫謠的心，被他留下傷痕了。

意識到這點時，他已經拿著一壺酒、一只酒杯，坐在庭院裡的長條椅上，準備對月自酌了。但若時間重來，讓他再選一次，他還是會這樣咄咄逼人的質問他的心底吧？

──他想看這個青年踏出自己的籠，展翅翱翔。

想見證青年的成長，想看青年褪去畏縮綻放自信，轉變的過程很痛，卻是必經之路。他不後悔當時的言論，但隨著時間流逝，他的心裡越發為青年惆悵難受，也是不爭的事實。  
天命決定找浪巫謠時，坦白說他有些羨慕，羨慕天命想做便做的行動。比起他顧慮著可能會帶給青年心中更多負擔，天命可灑脫得多。有些話，天命適合說，也只能從天命的口中說，他是不行的。幸好……

穿過窄巷，殤不患腳步不停的邊移動邊觀察四周，看似隨意的姿態實則滴水不漏，算著步數，在第三十六步時腳步一踏，直接飛身進入圍牆後落地，站起身，男人側耳傾聽，天地間的聲響充斥在空氣中，夾入一絲弦音。

確認完畢，殤不患抬腳向前，謹記方位計算步數，一路繞到石屋後門，執起門環有節奏的向左轉三次、右轉二次後壓下，機關聲嘎嘎作響，石門往裡開啟，顯露出內部通道與門後等待的人。

「咦？你怎麼──」  
「等你很久啦！看到我們不高興嗎老闆～」

懷中鬼面琵琶開口調侃，似乎是有代言人般，紅裳青年沉默的時候更長，但殤不患直覺的明白青年不喜歡說話的性格。先前是不得不說，現在有聆牙的幫助，青年惜字如金的行為便順理成章起來。

「天命呢？」  
「大姐頭嗎？她比老闆你早一刻鐘到達，阿浪看到你們沒一起回來可著急了呢啊啊痛喔！」

琵琶的失言被青年以重重撥弦警告，青年把琵琶背回背上，伸手接了殤不患手上的挎籃，那雙眼像是會說話般，剔透的翠綠裡有著慶幸的放鬆，看到這樣的眼，殤不患揭下帷帽立馬便是道歉。

「抱歉。」  
「無事。」

青年搖搖頭，背上琵琶協助解釋青年的想法，「阿浪覺得大家平安就好！趕快進來，老爺子跟大姐頭他們都在等了。」

青年轉身向深處前行，走沒幾步就停下腳步，微微偏頭望向男人似是示意男人跟上，僅以燭火照明的通道內，青年耳上華麗的墜飾輕輕搖曳，折出點點波光。他跟在青年身後，柔軟的焰紅織物在空氣中畫出曲線，宛如鳳羽片片。

幸好，浪巫謠靠自己的想法、自己的意志，選擇了艱難卻想走下去的路。

不是困在他人掌心歌唱的鶯鳥，而是堅定決心浴火重生的鳳鳥。那時，青年從天而降落到他跟天命眼前，身燃紅焰手握刀刃的姿態只能以驚豔形容，殤不患知道青年本就俊美，但是更吸引他目光的反而是青年那掙脫枷鎖，痛快酣戰的姿態。

沒想到能親眼看到雛鳳長成，展翅高飛的瞬間，他心裡的自豪與喜悅無法以言語形容，這樣的青年，耀眼得讓他想一直看著……欸？

他在想什麼？怎麼會想看著浪巫謠？對自己一閃而過的想法產生疑問，殤不患下意識的頓了下腳步，細微的變化讓前頭的青年轉身回望，對上青年帶著疑問的眼神，他搖頭表示無事後繼續跟上。

沿著牆上燭火點亮處繼續向裡走，通道越來越窄，方向也逐漸向下傾斜，左彎右拐，空氣裡有潮濕的水氣，泥土的腥氣，通道盡頭有著光，兩人對望一眼，加快腳步走入光裡。

適應亮光後，映入眼簾的是錯落有致的房屋，參天巨木佇立在村子中心，四周鳥語花香，間有歌聲交錯，村民們有的採集、有的織布，幼童嘻嘻哈哈的在村子口玩成一團，其中一個發現殤不患，清脆童音直接表達心聲。

「啊！是下巴毛毛的叔叔！」  
「還有美麗哥哥！」  
「這個不是毛！是鬍渣！」  
「是毛毛～哇！」

看到男人嘶牙裂嘴作勢生氣，幼童們一哄而散拔腿就跑，殤不患無奈的把帷帽當扇子搧沒兩下，就見青年歪著頭看著自己，一會兒後認真的點頭。

「是鬍渣，他們說錯了。」

面對浪巫謠一本正經的回答，男人有些哭笑不得，話語在嘴邊轉了幾轉，最後出口的話硬生生的轉了主題，「……沒想到會受到這裡幫助。」

「他們，很偉大。」

這是個藏於山林裡的小村落，在遠離塵囂的地方不算少見，但本身以術法加強隱密性便暗示村落的特別，尤其是村落恰好落在靈脈匯集處之上，充沛的靈氣滋養萬物，人人平日自更自食，取之自然用之自然，安撫靈脈是全村的使命。

踏入村裡，兩人直接走向巨木之下的小屋，還沒走近，靠在門旁等待的黑髮女子便揮揮手招呼著，「這裡這裡！」

「噢！」

會受到村落幫助，是巧合也不算巧合──村民以歌為祭安撫靈脈，特殊莊嚴的歌聲被聽力過人的浪巫謠捕捉到，當時浪巫謠言簡意賅的丟下「跟上」二字後便往另一頭衝去，殤不患本打算把人拉住反而沒拉到，只能背著天工詭匠跟著跑，睦天命見狀乾脆斷後跟上，跑了一陣後後方追兵突然消失，等到浪巫謠停下腳步時，他們已經來到村子的廣場了。

試問和一群穿著鮮麗、配飾莊嚴的人們面面相覷的感受？尤其是他們還在吟唱祭歌途中，被突然的外人闖入，歌聲差點被打斷，幸虧浪巫謠執起聆牙撥弦獻歌，有驚無險的完成祭禮。事後才知道，浪巫謠以聲為憑帶著他們衝過村子結界，結界隱匿村子的存在，藏起人類並非難事。

村民聽了他們的來歷後，原本警戒的敵意消散，取而代之的是柔軟的善意。對於回收被不當利用的神誨魔械等神兵利器的行動，祀奉自然的他們很是認同，畢竟鎮守靈脈不受邪祟利用，與守護魔劍目錄並找安全之地放置有異曲同工之處。

於是村長拍板定案，他們一行人便在此叨擾數日，期間修整補充物資，讓他們透過通往城鎮的密道補給。對於這樣的好意，殤不患本來提出質疑──天下沒有白吃的午餐，非親非故卻有好事降臨多有詐，但看了六十多次刺桐花開的村長微微一笑，加深歲月在臉上的痕跡。

『既然汝等出現在此，也是天意安排，若有對靈脈不利的想法，吾等也不會任人宰割。』  
『況且，就如同吾等明瞭汝等非惡，汝等不也有理解吾等之人嗎？』

是段愉快的談話，彼此皆表示不可侵犯的底線，在此之前的互助自然是合作愉快。浪巫謠的聲成為牽線的橋樑，青年無疑是他們最好的後盾，也是全村以禮相待的主因。  
非村民出身的人，歌裡的力量卻能媲美主祭，又年輕俊美，怎麼不吸引人呢？

就像現在，他們與睦天命、天工詭匠會合後整理行囊準備離開，村民們藉著理由又是塞點心、又是送草藥的，甚至還有小姑娘送花兒來，全都是給浪巫謠的純樸心意。青年看著手中逐漸堆起的物什手忙腳亂，下意識的看向殤不患，四目交接，青年馬上垂下視線看著東西苦惱。

──不知為何，看著令人不悅。

殤不患想著，氣性中的燥意浮現，語調就帶著點不客氣的味道。

「阿浪，」直接接過青年手上的東西，在青年錯愕的眼神中立馬切入主題，「用我能懂的方式說明白，別只看不說。」

青年訝異的抬眼，眨了幾下後露出明白的眼神，在殤不患的眼前伸出雙手覆在物品上啟唇，「太多了。」  
「啊？」  
「他們很好，但太多了，怎麼回報？」  
「這不是很容易嗎？」

早說嘛！原來是這麼簡單的問題。殤不患咧嘴一笑，在浪巫謠面前直接把東西一樣樣的放到包裹布上。「你不是收到了嗎？大家欣賞你、想為你付出的心。」  
俊美青年歪著腦袋，神情似懂非懂。

「既然是人家的心意，怎麼用就由你決定──不管是自用還是送人。」

即使是微不足道的糖葫蘆也被青年視若珍寶，這些物品其中蘊含的心意，不管是有形無形都想好好回應的青年，讓人想待他更好一些。殤不患想著，邊拉過浪巫謠戴著義甲的手，把小姑娘送的花放置在掌心。「真想做點什麼，那就對送你東西的人，說聲『謝謝』就好。」  
「這樣就好？」  
「這樣就好。」  
「隨我決定？」  
「由你決定。」

殤不患看著青年握著花兒偏頭思索，然後像是想明白什麼似的，執起白色小花送到面前。

「殤，送給你。」  
「噗哧！」

一旁看兩人互動的睦天命忍不住笑出聲，早已整理好行囊的她和天工詭匠很有閒情逸致，還能倒杯茶啜著。接收到殤不患不爽的視線，睦天命不疾不徐的擺手，「不用在意我們，你們繼續！」

這朵送給殤不患的花，其中蘊含的心意可不一般！這麼璀璨的心意，不患真的理解意義嗎？睦天命笑笑的不言語，打算當觀眾到底。

「謝了，阿浪。」接下浪巫謠送給自己的花，殤不患鬼使神差的手指一轉，直接把花朵別在浪巫謠的耳鬢，小小白花在楓紅髮絲中畫龍點睛，霎時讓青年有種靈動美感。

「嗯，這花果然襯你，好看。」

滿意的點點頭，殤不患看著青年頓了下，默默的撇開頭，在男人想問為什麼前，青年背後的琵琶很恰到好處的代替青年發言。

「別在意，阿浪只是沒被人直接送花稱讚，正在害羞呢哇啊！」

大力撥弦警告，識時務者為好琵琶的聆牙沉默，青年看了眼殤不患說了謝謝後，便轉身去整理自己行囊了。面對青年的行為，男人抓頭不解，也就沒注意一旁看戲的睦天命與天工詭匠的竊竊私語。

「總覺得我們在這有點不合時宜……」  
「老頭子沒打算妨礙，但這笨蛋也太沒自覺。」

旁觀者清，連天工詭匠都看出浪巫謠的目光總是放在殤不患身上，何況是對兩人皆認識一段時日的睦天命呢？有趣的是，殤不患看浪巫謠的眼神可不僅是他自認「放不下」的程度，但本人毫無所覺的態度，讓旁人看得煩躁。

窈窕淑女，君子好逑。睦天命心裡浮現了曾聽過的北地歌謠，看著不患與巫謠的互動，不知為何放在他們身上無違和感，美好的特質可吸引君子求為佳侶，他們在對方身上，又看見什麼了呢？

這段插曲自然沒被人放在心上，畢竟，城鎮既然出現禍世螟蝗的追兵，也代表他們必須起程了。準備妥當，他們直接走向巨木旁的祭臺，被選入祭團的二十三位祭者穿著鮮麗服飾，莊嚴肅穆的各就方位，等待身為主祭的村長，村長示意他們站到祭臺中央，慈祥的眼神看著浪巫謠。

「你的歌有力量，能驅逐邪惡守護天理，願意留下來嗎？」  
「我想幫殤、幫天命、幫老爺爺。」  
「即使你的力量一個不慎，可能招致災厄？」  
「是不是災厄，是我決定。」

浪巫謠的話鏗鏘有力，青年明瞭村長的善意，也很感謝從這份善意帶來的幫助，但他想要成為殤的助力，沒有除此之外的選項。

殤不患轉頭看著青年執起琵琶，唇畔沁著微笑與村長應對的模樣，那眉眼間的自信讓青年十分耀眼。在此之前，他眼中的浪巫謠總是眉間有化不開的愁，致使青年美則美矣卻沒有靈魂；現在他眼前的浪巫謠神情雖然淡漠，但眼裡燃燒的情感更讓青年美得鮮活生動。

阿浪真好看。

一瞬間浮現的念頭驚到殤不患，深邃的褐凝視著紅裳青年持握琵琶，與所有祭者一同發聲的準備姿態。按照預定，他們獻上歌聲，以歌開啟靈脈移動，直接送他們到達西南方的春之城。平日要透過靈脈移動實非易事，但有阿浪的聲音協助，村長率領的祭團便能啟動靈脈。

祭團歌者出類拔萃，對殤不患而言都很好聽，但現場只有一個人的歌，讓他不由自主的聆聽著。魔性之聲固然讓浪巫謠的歌聲高亢華美，可是，殤不患覺得此時的浪巫謠比歌聲更讓他目不轉睛。

翠玉般的眼眸半閉，青年彈奏琵琶與祭團和音，跟著節奏啟唇和歌，歌裡夾帶豐沛的情感，發自內心的歌聲讓青年看起來是那麼專注投入，放聲歌唱的神情是那麼愉快，還有讓這歌聲如此撼動人心的純粹心靈，都讓殤不患覺得──

承認吧！心裡的聲音這麼說，伴隨某種堅不可摧的某物塌陷聲。

祭臺發出柔和而莊嚴的光，附和著歌聲逐漸籠罩他們，沐浴在光裡歌唱的浪巫謠這一刻是如此神聖不可侵，殤不患卻不合時宜的想起浪巫謠吃著糖葫蘆的模樣、騎馬跟隨的模樣、落水狼狽的模樣，還有那個青年堅定己道的模樣。

「這樣啊……」殤不患喃喃自語，想通前因後果，那些有意無意間忽略的什麼再也無法以平常心看待了。

光芒越來越大，終於將他們籠罩起來，隨著最後一個音的結束，祭臺上的他們化做星光進入靈脈消失無蹤，在光芒之中，他的心已得出解答。

──殤不患，你早對浪巫謠動情了。


	7. Chapter 7

陸、祭典

城裡洋溢著春之氣息。

川流不息的人潮如江水般流動，商賈走販領著貨車排隊入城、走族販夫背著貨品等待買主，各色攤位如春芽般在街上開設，五顏六色的煞是好看。

白牆黑瓦的客棧飾以精緻木雕，屋簷下懸掛著紅紗宮燈將建築裝飾得典雅又吉祥，夥計忙而不亂的招呼客人。琳琅滿目的吃穿用物展示在貨架上，大堂廳裡，客人三三兩兩的坐在桌旁，或是享用飯菜、或是喝茶品酒，若有中意的，跟夥計招呼一聲便可包些帶走。

「阿浪，這魚不錯，你試試。」

夾一筷子紅燒魚肉放入青年碗裡，殤不患吃著米餅，看著浪巫謠試探性的以筷子推推魚肉，似乎很猶豫。青年的模樣很像是警戒著的貓咪，俊逸出塵的美貌瞬間生動逗趣起來，讓男人很想給他再添點菜，畢竟能好好吃頓飯時還是要把握。

借助靈脈與祭團之力，他們順利移動到春之城裡一戶人家的庭院裡，表面是普通的春之城布行小開、實則是護印師的男子警戒的握著兵刃，在浪巫謠抱著琵琶搶上前準備發動音攻時，看出對方身上代表護印師的玉件，殤不患伸出手臂制止樂師，直接自報身份。

幽皇以權奪取神誨魔械在護印師一族自是大事，無法抵抗皇權的介入的護印師便從明轉暗，透過進入俗世進行神誨魔械的轉移、回收與再封印，西南方的春之城為靈脈流經之地，自然也有護印師在此鎮守。聽到殤不患說出萬世神伏已被他帶走，護印師對著眾人深深作揖，並請眾人務必將萬世神伏送至連護印師也不知的安全所在。

『據賣貨郎所言，西南地根有遺落的神誨魔械，我能力不足，連潛入地根都有困難，想問諸君可否接下此一任務？』

自然是接了。

他們旅行的目的，就是將這些遺落在外的聖劍魔劍邪劍神誨魔械回收後送至安全之處，且浪巫謠聽完護印師男子的委託，淡淡的說出其言語可信，更沒有推距的理由。

只是西南地根長年圍繞瘴厲之氣，死靈與生氣混絞對人有害，若是毫無準備的潛入只會有去無回。於是在護印師男子安排下，他們直接在此地逗留，天工詭匠與睦天命在充作實驗室的廂房裡趕製相關道具，殤不患跟浪巫謠則是購買天工詭匠需要的物品回來並收集情報。

正逢春祭進行，既是貿易開市之時、也是當地居民慶祝春天來臨的好節日。有人的地方便有情報，而情報最多的地方，就是最容易卸下心防的地方，例如客棧。因此按照清單買完物品的殤不患與浪巫謠提著東西，便在客棧點盤紅燒魚、一籃當地烤米餅、一壺熱茶作為今日餐食，趁機聆聽與交換消息。

吃了一口魚肉，強烈的米醋酸味與油辣椒的嗆辣味讓浪巫謠皺起眉，殤不患趕緊拿起桌上的茶水給青年，青年接過一口飲下後，緊皺的眉才略略舒展開。

「魚肉酸辣，我吃不慣。」  
「不喜歡就不勉強了。」

看青年聽話的點點頭，殤不患看了看青年桌前沒動多少的食物、又看看青年瘦削的身形，殤不患直接撕開米餅遞給青年，如果青年吃魚吃不慣，那就給青年能吃的慣的吃食。上次浪巫謠只因不想浪費，勉強自己吃下不習慣的食物，反而鬧得腹脹難受，看得他心疼。

明白自己對青年的想法，對浪巫謠便多了點難以言喻的心思。想帶青年看更多風景、想給青年體驗更多美好，在能力所及的範圍，殤不患想讓浪巫謠的人生增添幾道色彩。青年對他的全然信賴讓他高興之餘又有些煩惱，他可是對巫謠有夥伴以上的情感，對他這麼沒有防備真的好嗎？

就像現在，浪巫謠只吃經他手的食物、只喝他給的茶水，與夥計送來餐點時戒備至極的模樣天差地別。這樣想著，殤不患向夥計招手，又點了些方便攜帶且口味簡單的吃食後，方執起木箸繼續用餐。

小口吃著殤不患遞來的米餅，浪巫謠看著男人乾淨俐落的把魚肉剪開掃入自己碗裡，就著米餅沾魚湯吃。男人吃相豪邁，大口吃肉大口嚼餅的模樣灑脫不拘，殤大概不覺得，但這樣的殤很英武不凡，也就有人跟他一樣被殤吸引。

敏銳的聽力足以將竊竊私語一網打盡，除了不可告人的交易討論，便是對殤不患與自己的品頭論足、以及想對欣賞的男子大膽求愛的預告。浪巫謠敏銳的抬頭，便看見有姑娘靠近殤不患，直接往男人懷裡塞繡花荷包便迅速奔離。

「等－－」  
「東西拿好，別亂丟。」

樂師青年方出聲，就見殤不患埋頭苦吃、頭也不抬出手，荷包尚未近身便被男人的氣勁彈飛，直接落回姑娘的手上。姑娘臉色一陣青紅交錯，大庭廣眾之下被毫不留情的拒絕，氣呼呼的跺腳，「我這麼好，你怎麼不願意當我伴侶？」  
「第一，我跟你不熟；第二，收東西就要做伴侶，這事本身就很奇怪，毫無道理。」  
「旁邊那個美人難道比我好？你還幫他吃魚！」  
「是又如何？別浪費我的時間。」

吃完米餅，殤不患終於抬起頭，不留餘地的話語直接砸向對方，深褐色的雙眼逼視著，眼中隱約有怒意醞釀。如果是針對他自身也就笑笑不計較，但攀扯到阿浪身上就別怪他不講理。

姑娘氣急敗壞的跑走了，一旁看熱鬧的人也紛紛回頭各做各的，殤不患自行斟了杯茶一派自然，浪巫謠卻無法不去想殤不患的話語意涵。

「殤？」  
「嗯？」  
「你對那個女子說的話……」

是不是可以讓我有所期待？他想這樣問，但又覺得這樣的自己過於貪心。殤不患的話語毫無虛假，行事坦蕩的他怎麼可能有弦外之音－－他只是把浪巫謠當夥伴而已，但他還是聽得羞澀不已。

問題戛然而止，殤不患看著青年似乎斟酌著措辭，那雙翠眸望著自己，慢慢的問著。

「為什麼，要這樣說呢？」

他得更正，那女子怎配與巫謠相比？殤不患定定的直視青年，看著面薄青年在自己的注視下雙頰涌起紅暈，那雙清澈好懂的翠玉眼浮起羞怯，似乎對於這樣的視線不慣，但還是努力的看著自己，只為了得一個答案。

陌上人如玉。  
出塵的外貌、純粹的靈魂。巫謠的心如此乾淨，他可明白我心中為他翻騰的情？

「你是真的不明白嗎？」  
「我說是，你可明白？」

無聲的嘆息，殤不患怎麼也無法將自己的心對青年說清，他自認這份情感無不可為外人道，但面對心裡的那人總有幾分躊躇猶豫。青年眼底的羞怯揉入困惑，有些似懂非懂的歪著腦袋望著他，讓他只能苦笑一聲。

「不明白也無妨。」總會有讓你明白的時候。殤不患在心底附註，喚來夥計結帳後，順手把方才點的玉米餅紙包放到浪巫謠手上，「收著，餓了便吃。」

看著青年點頭收著紙包的模樣，殤不患想，被姑娘示愛算什麼？與浪巫謠的情況相比可是小巫見大巫，而且這情況會讓他看得煩躁至極……

「啊！快看，那位郎君好俊！」  
「天啊！是美郎君！」  
「郎君看看人家！」  
「郎君～」

走出客棧，熱火朝天的街道突然爆出一聲驚呼，彷彿信號一般，大街小巷閣樓亭臺，女子此起彼落的聲響皆是朝青年而來，只為得浪巫謠一眼。殤不患看著青年皺著眉，素來寡淡的神情混入幾許困擾，一束白杜鵑拋來，浪巫謠敏銳的偏頭直接閃掉。下一秒，花朵、荷包、汗巾等女子用之物事如天女散花般往浪巫謠身上投擲，足尖一點，燄紅身影穿梭人群間，身法輕靈飄逸，片露不沾身只一昧躲閃。

「嘖！」

腳下運勁，殤不患跟著竄過人群追向浪巫謠。從採買物品開始，浪巫謠俊美至極的外貌便如燎原星火般，瞬間擄獲眾人芳心，這裡的女子似乎不像都城的姑娘還有些矜持，投花送果不說，還有搶身上配件的、硬塞繡花荷包的、大膽投懷送抱的比比皆是，正因這些人對浪巫謠抱持著的愛意美好而良善，反而讓青年有些顧忌，只能施展武功左躲右閃迴避掉。

如果可以，殤不患真想直接出手，把這些往浪巫謠身上招呼的東西全數震飛，與其說是解決阿浪的困擾，其中有幾分真心也是心知肚明。

他就是覺得煩躁、覺得不悅，但他沒有理由沒有立場。因為這些事是跟浪巫謠有關之事，與他無關，自然也不該隨意干涉胡亂插手。

加緊腳步，殤不患看著前方青年提氣掠過人群，飄飄然的落在石板舖就的廣場中央，下一瞬，青年執起琵琶，手指一挑－－

「錚！」

如水滴落於平靜的湖面，激起圈圈名為緘默的漣漪，那琵琶音平凡無奇，卻讓人想好好聽清那一音，人聲雜音、蟲鳴鳥叫剎時消失無蹤，偌大的廣場，僅留徐徐微風與以浪巫謠為中心三尺外、重重包圍的人們。

落針可聞。

阿浪，你要做什麼？站在人群之外，殤不患的眼神追逐那抹紅，看著抱著琵琶的青年微微頜首，搖曳的耳飾襯得青年優雅美好，浪巫謠抬起頭，輕起朱唇。

「我已有意中人，勿再糾纏，請諸位自重。」

一石激起千層浪。嚎哭有之、惋惜有之、捶胸頓足亦有之，有意的落花自然不會埋怨無情流水，接受浪巫謠說法的女子們只能惋惜美郎君已心有所屬，看完全程的男子們則是對這有擔當的青年頗有好感，紛紛抱拳表示敬意離去。騷動停止，人群逐漸散去，浪巫謠暗自吁了口氣，汗濕的掌心顯示他不如表面上的鎮定自信。

挑出逼近完美的一音、控制聲中魔性向在場人群發話，不論哪個都頗耗心神，但讓這些不相干的人再繼續糾纏，難保不會引起某些注意，青年背回琵琶，鬼面琵琶嘴部機關便開關一陣。

「阿浪超厲害！人都散光了！」

殤呢？翠色雙眸四下搜尋，浪巫謠靈敏的耳力捕捉到屬於男人的步伐與氣息往自己身邊靠近，他回頭，看著殤不患走到他身旁，有些欣慰、有些失落的笑著。

為什麼殤要露出不好看的笑容呢？他不喜歡殤現在的笑容，明明就很不高興卻要強顏歡笑的樣子，讓他看得很難過，像是在心中咬破蓮子般的苦。

「哇，老殤你臉色真差，不會生病了吧？」  
「沒事。」

簡短的回覆聆牙，殤不患看著浪巫謠臉上毫不掩飾的擔憂，心裡一番掙扎，最後還是屈服於慾望，對青年問出他最想得到答案的問題。

「阿浪，你有意中人了嗎？」

一旦問出口，妒意與佔有慾便排山倒海而來，他的思考、他的感情全都因浪巫謠的一句話而混亂不堪，某些黑暗扭曲的心思如毒蛇般嘶嘶吐信，只等一個時間露出獠牙。

阿浪的意中人是誰？我認識嗎？那個傢伙可靠嗎？有我厲害嗎？各式各樣的問題在腦海裡翻滾著，每想一遍就痛一遍，殤不患看著青年聽到問題瞪大那雙漂亮的翠眼，似乎沒有預料到自己會問這個問題一樣。

浪巫謠確實有些錯愕。

相處的時日裡，殤不患一向自信灑脫又強大，身負魔劍目錄此等重責大任的他，優先以大局為重也是必然的選擇，他也是這麼認為，所以他選擇一個離男人最近的位置，既能保護魔劍目錄，也能成為守護殤不患的劍。

但他真的沒想過，會從殤不患口中聽到這麼私人的問題，是不是擔心他的情感會影響到魔劍目錄的安置呢？肯定是的，要不然殤不患不會露出了看起來很想高興卻笑得難看的表情。

他得好好說清楚。

「他……大概不曉得、也沒把我作為對象考慮。」

想想殤不患素來的行為舉止，浪巫謠搖搖頭，神情有著對於那人的坦然與包容，但青年的神情看在殤不患眼裡分明是浪巫謠求而不得的苦思著對方。

憑甚麼？這個傢伙憑什麼讓阿浪為情所苦？阿浪這麼的美好，這麼的耀眼，憑什麼？

「那個傢伙沒眼光！」不留情面的下了評語，即使知道自己的話過於片面武斷，殤不患的心中亦毫無悔改之意。  
「阿浪有這麼亮眼的外貌、出色的歌聲、深厚的武功，明明就是這麼出色，誰會不被你吸引啊！」

忿忿不平的語氣中，有著對那毫無眼光卻輕易得到青年真心之人的憤怒。那種傢伙不值得你的一顆真心，我才值得－－他想這樣說，但話到嘴邊還是硬生生的吞了下去。

再怎麼憤慨，也要尊重阿浪的選擇。

聽完殤不患的評斷，浪巫謠直視殤不患那雙深褐色的眼，問得突兀且堅持。

「殤也是嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「殤也被我吸引嗎？」

他的答案，就只有一個。殤不患深深看進青年的雙眼，從對方眼中看到自己的理所當然。

「當然是。」

當然是。他被「浪巫謠」這個人吸引，才有之後的動心。殤不患回答得乾脆，然後，他看到眼前的青年雙眼發亮，柔和的眉眼與微揚的唇角在在顯示青年的心情很好。

「回去吧！」浪巫謠向前走了幾步，想了想又折回來，在殤不患面前接過手上的物品，並把先前殤不患包給他的玉米餅放在對方手上後，才轉身踏上回去的路。

手上握著合自己口味的餅食，但他卻沒有吃下去的心思了。殤不患掏出一塊餅胡亂嚼了幾口嚥下，三步併做兩步跟上，從青年手中分走一半的物品後並肩而行。

浪巫謠，有意中人了。

【六上END】  
【後續收錄實體書，不再公開】


End file.
